Vocaloid High Dance
by melancholyperson299
Summary: A Vocaloid story I'm writing for fun, not sure where it's gonna go. Rated T. Plan to include the new Vocaloid SeeU.
1. Chapter 1

Miku Hatsune waited patiently outside for her friends Rin and Len Kagamine. They have walked to school together ever since the early years of grade school. This was one of those rare occasions where they ran late. But when the twins got out of the house, they were covered in sweat.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Miku asked.

Len let out a deep breath and said, "I was chasing Rin around the house because she stole my underwear." Pranks were common in the Kagamine household, so Miku was not surprised a bit by it.

"Let's go already, we are running late!" Rin started to walk without her brother and her best friend. The other two ran to catch up with her.

….

"Okay class, the class president has an announcement for you." Miss Megurine, the teacher of class 2-B said. Len, Rin, and Miku paid attention to what the president had to say, since it was rare when she addressed the class.

"The upperclassmen have arranged a dance for everyone in the school, it will be three weeks from now on Monday, be grateful." The class president, Lily, flipped her long bland hair and sat right back down.

The classroom erupted in excitement. "Rin, you should totally ask Piko to the dance, it you do I'll ask Kaito!" Miku grabbed Rin's hands and looked desperately into her eyes.

Rin blushed. "But I don't like P-piko like that, we are just friends!" Rin tried to explain.

Len started to become interested in this conversation. "So my sister does like someone!" He said.

"I do not!" Rin screamed. The class went quiet and watched Rin and Miku. Rin tried to escape Miku's grasped but could not.

"Class," Miss Megurine said. "Class is in session!"

…

"So, where is Len?" Meiko asked. Meiko was another on of Miku and Rin's friends; she sat and ate lunch with Miku and the twins almost everyday.

"I don't know, but that Miki chick pulled him out of the classroom a few moments ago, she probably is asking to go to the dance with him." Rin said while chewing on her sandwich. Then, the three girls heard a smacking noise from the hallway, a few moments later, Len walked in with half of his face red.

"Len Kagamine, the heartbreaker!" Meiko teased. Meiko noticed that tears were coming out of Len's eyes. "I'm sorry dude, I was just teasing."

"Do you think I like it when I have to break their hearts, say I'm not interested, pretend I don't care?" Len ran out of the class in a fit. The whole class was staring at Meiko.

"I shall not let this stand," A girl with green hair and goggles appeared in front of Meiko. "As the president of the Kagamine fan club, I cannot let this pass!" The girl spread her arms. "You shall face my bear squeeze."

"Chill Gumi," Rin said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "It's probably Len's time of the month."

"Len's a girl!" Miku yelled, sounding surprised.

"Get a bigger brain, Miku! Len is a boy!" Gumi, Rin, and Meiko all said at once.

"OK, I was just clarifying; those sex changes are pretty popular nowadays." Miku took a sip of her canned coffee.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Meiko said.

"You know, sex changes, for example, if a boy wanted to be a girl, the doctor would take his penis and…" Miku explained.

Meiko covered her ears. "Forget I said anything!"

…

At the Kagamine house, Rin wanted to figure out what was troubling her brother so much, so she prepared his favorite dinner. When the two sat down to eat, Rin started to ask questions.

"So Len, what happened at school today?" She asked.

"To be honest Rin, I have fallen in love with a girl, and I'm annoyed that so many other girls are always asking me out." Rin started to cough on the food she was eating.

"So bro," Rin stopped to cough. "Who's this girl you like?"

"Lily. I think I love her." Len said sadly.

"Look Len, how about I help you get the girl of your dreams, since I know what girls like." Rin winked at her brother.

"How could you possibly know what girls like?" Len smirked.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really, he likes Lily; she's kind of slutty, isn't she?" Neru Akita was lying on her bed, talking on her phone, talking to Rin Kagamine. Neru loves her phone; it is her most prized possession.

"You are just jealous, Neu, you just want Len all for yourself, don't you." Rin said.

Neru was glad Rin could not see her, since she was blushing like crazy. "Why would I want to go out with that dirty brother of yours!" Neru yelled. "Besides," She whispered. "He would just reject me, just like how he rejected Miki."

"What was that Neru?" Rin asked.

"It was nothing, Rin, see you tomorrow." Neru hung up her phone and checked her texts. Most were from her friend Haku, saying random stuff about random things. Neru checked one message.

"OMG, neru, pickle juice is amazing, drink SOME!" Neru turned of her phone and lied on her bed.

"Lily, huh, so that the kind of girl Len likes, I wish I could be more like her." Neru closed her eyes and fell asleep.

…

Miku stood in front of the Kagamine's house again, today. But they were running late again. Miku started to worry, so she ran into the house and found that the twins were still sleeping, she decided to leave tham there and let them wake up on there own.

As Miku left the twin's house, she noticed Kaito and Meiko walking to school together. Miku ran next to them and started to walk with them.

"Hey Miku, where are the twins?" Meiko asked. "I want to apologize to Len for what happened yesterday, I feel so bad about it. Also, I want to get Gumi to stop following me." Miku turned around and saw that Gumi was about ten feet behind them.

"She won't let this go, Meiko." Kaito said. Every time Kaito talked, Miku's heart skipped a few beats.

"M-meiko, the t-twins decided to s-sk-skip today." Miku said nervously, knowing Kaito was listening to her.

"Miku, I never noticed that you have a stutter." Kaito said.

"She doesn't," Meiko said. " She's just really cold, right , Miku."

"Well, if you are really cold, then you can wear my coat until we get to school." Kaito took off his coat and handed it to Miku.

Miku took the coat and put it on her. She was warm from Kaito's warmth; it made her feel so good.

…

Miss Luka Megurine ran the bell that started the class. "Okay student, in a few days, a foreign exchange student from South Korea will be joining us, so please make her feel welcome."

The whole class erupted in whispers. "A girl from Korea, is coming right in the middle of the semester, isn't that a little strange." A lot of people were saying things like that when the Kagamine twins rushed into the class.

"Sorry we were late Miss Megurine, Our alarms clocks kind of broke, so we didn't get up in time!" Rin tried to explain.

The class president stood up. "Miss Megurine, I would wish that you could excuse these students this time, since it wasn't their falt they could not get up." Lily explained.

"Well fine," Miss Megurine said. "Just this time."

"Thank you, Luka," Rin said. "You are so cool." The twins walked to there desks and were silent until lunch break.

…

When lunch started, Meiko walked into class 2-B. "Len, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know Meiko," Len said. "But thank you for understanding." Meiko suddenly felt that the eyes of Gumi were not staring at her anymore. She let out a sigh of relief,

"Okay Len," Rin got Len's attention. "Lily totally saved our asses this morning, you should go thank her, and then ask her to the dance." Rin stood up. "I'm going to got talk with Neru and Haku today, see you later." Rin left the classroom.

"So Len is going to ask Lily out?" Meiko asked Miku. Meiko looked at Miku and saw that she was munching on a leek. "She's not even going to litsento me when she is in Leek-Mode." You see, sometimes Miku Hatsune gets into a leek mode, when the only thing she can think of is leeks. Mriko left the classroom to talk to someone else, someone who had something to say.

"A few moments later, Miku finished her leek, and her stomach was full. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

…

"So Lily, will you go to the dance with me?" Len bravely asked. It took him all his courage, but he poured his heart into his last sentence.

Lily's eyes widened. She would not have expected this in thousands of years. "I can't go, I have more important things to do." Lily went right back to study and tried to hide her shock.


End file.
